Young Justice: New Generation
by YoungFanBunny24
Summary: A young little girl comes to change the ENTIRE course of the story. But she's not alone, many things and challenges comes between her path, and her greatest fear, is to find who she really is
1. Chapter 1

The rays of the sun woke me up that day, remembering me that today, was a special day. But the sun didn't know, that today, is the worse day of my life. As i dragged my still sleepy body to the bathroom, the sun rays where following me to remind me, to forget the pass, but i can't.

The sun rays warmed me up, just like the soft hand that once woke me up, and that warm smile that once greeted me. But i had to move on, trying to forget my pass, but not all of it.

My name is Marixa K., but they all call me Max for short. When i met new people, and hear my name before i walk in, they wold come up with a strong, handsome and young boy in there heads, but once they see me, they would be surprised or laughing a bit. Hate to burst there bubble, but as they say, don't judge a book by its title or cover.

I'm not normal from the rest of the kids my age, i'm not even human, but i was born and grew in this world, my home, earth. Many people don't know much about me, i barely even go out, but that was yesterday, today, is a new day.

The pass i'll try to forget ... I hope

* * *

I headed to the kitchen, walking in a slow passe than usual. This place is still quite, i woke up to early for a Saturday, but like i said, i'm not normal. It's 6:31 am, i didn't really care, only my aunt Z that always complain and all. I didn't needed much the sleep, since i could't sleep that much last night.

I headed to the refrigerator, i decided to make myself eggs and bacon. Even do, almost every Saturday, i would make pancakes, but, today, is not a happy day.

The fire from the stove turned on and the pan was ready for the eggs, i cracked them and put the bacon in another pan. As i went to grab a spatula, a slight of cold air pass by me. I realized that he came to early for a Saturday, and i may know the reason why.

"Hello there squirt!" he added a sweet smile to the sarcastic greeting.

"Hi uncle Wally" i greeted him back, but with a small smile

"I see you're preparing breakfast for me already! How sweet of you're part". He patted my head and a smile to, again, his sarcastic phrase

"You have a mother to make you breakfast ya know", "Besides, your gaining wait" i replied, without making eye contact

"If i did, all i need to do is to run around the world for 30 min and BAM, no more fatness"

"No wonder my aunts say you're a bad influence to me". As i stated my comment, he was already playing with an orange. He peeled the orange in a matter of 3 sec, must be nice to have super speed, but i have more powers and better than his.

"Don't listen to them Max", he had already ate the orange that he once had in hand, "They are EVIL wicked witches!" he grabbed two other oranges by that time and put bout of them over bout his green eyes, he swirl them as he made a little spooky noise "uhhhhhhh"

Before i can laugh or say a word, a white soft yet strong hand smacked uncle Wally behind the head, making him drop the oranges and stop and think what or who was it

"What do you mean witches!?"

Once i turned, i realized it was none other than my aunt Z, i see i was not the only person that started with a bad morning.

"This is what i mean by you been a bad influence to little Maxy!"

I blushed a bit and looked away for the stupid nick name my aunt gave me. She's pretty much the only one that calls me 'little' or 'Maxy', and i HATE it

"What the hell!? Now i get hit by just saying the truth?!" he rubbing his head to where my aunt smack him

"Just stop lying! You know that my poor little Maxy is still young and believes everything you tell her" as she was talking, she walked and stand right beside me and put an arm around my neck and rubber my head

"AUNT! I'm no longer 5! I'm now 13!" i pull off her hand away from me and stand beside her, with an mad but yet calm face.

"I'm sorry little one, but you will ALWAYS be the little girl" as she was talking, she pat my head softly

"Yea 'little Maxy boo' " my uncle got back in the conversation

"Shut up Wally! ... Aren't u here too early?"

"So? I'm not welcomed or permitted?"

"I'm just saying, don't get all mad about it"

As they continue to argue, i started eating my breakfast and later on put the dirty dishes in the sink and left back to my room.

* * *

I kept walking as there voices get smaller, smaller, up until i can hear them anymore.

My place is full of high security, secret pass ways, and a good place, but to much space for me. I grew up with few friends, and no parents. My parents aren't death, there just ... Not around. The only people who were around to take care of me, we're my aunts and uncles. There not my real uncles nor aunts, there just close friends of my parents .. I think? Anyways, they say and its true, that i'm the first and only child that roams this place, there all in there 16, 17 and 18's. They said that my uncle Nightwing was the youngest when they where all 14, 15 and 16. But he was 13, but I was born and grew up in this place, I'm not sure what they men't by "the first child".

As I walked in my room, I remember that i have to train with Wolf. Even do my aunts and uncles don't or NEVER let me out of this mountain .. EVER!

My aunts and uncles keep me safe and a eye on me, but i'm just TOO sneaky. Like i said before, its a big place, it has secret pass ways, and vents that are my size. My uncles and aunts don't know this place that good, but me, on the other hand, i know this place, i grew up IN this place. They know that i wasn't out much, cause of many reasons I guess, they either kidnapped me, or try to kill me, and some succeeded, but yet, failed. Back to where i was, my aunts and uncles don't know that i was out SO many times! Total, 533, plus this one, 534.

Even do people from the city get to be out every single day, since the day they where born, until the day there dead, but me, i was out when i was born, a bit 1, 3 and 5 .. that it, but i got to sneak out when i was 6 1/2, 7,8 and 9. I didn't got out at 10 nor 11 cause i didn't feel like it, or cause i was in a crucial time. At age 12, I didn't do nothing much, just had a LOT of training to finish.

I headed to the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste. Even do I have went out so many times, i haven't gone in the city for SO long, only when i was 3. I got lost once in the woods at that age, it was getting dark and i was scared that i started to cry. But then, the shimmering light of the big city draw my attention, as i walked toward the light, i was out of the woods, and into the park. There, i met and played with my first friends! Even do i was having SO much fun, uncle Wally found me and that was the last time i saw the glimmering and lovely city.

Ever since then, iv'e never step foot in the city. I just don't know why, but i just want to stay away from it.

I don't know when i will be ready to see my city

* * *

"Come on Wolf, wake up" i shacked the long white soft looking pillow awake. Wolf is a member of my family, he's loyal to me, my mom and dad. Father said that he took care of my mother while he was not around. Bout my parents said that Wolf made a promise to take care of me while i was young, and he still takes care of me.

The white pile of fur rise from his slumber and stood straight infront of me.

"Lets go" i started walking and Wolf jump off the sofa and walked beside me. We finally reach the garage and i calmly walked in ninja style, trying to avoid any trouble or get caught. I finally got to the gate and unlocked it in no time. Once the gates where opening, i run and hop on Wolf, once the gates where fully open, Wolf ran as fast as he can towards the gates and we made it out.

* * *

I woke up at 8:25 am, I got out of bed as fast as i can and changed so fast, little did i know, that she was already gone. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, put on my shoes and left my room. But once I reached the kitchen, i new she was gone.

*Sigh* *Mind: All the time*

I calmly headed to the fridge and get myself a glass of milk. Once i had my back turned, a blond girl walked in with a gift in hands.

"Morning Rebecca! How's Max?"

I turned and saw the young Artemis.

"She's gone, as always" I put down my glass on to the table *sigh*

"It's okay, she'll be back, obviously" she put a hand on my arm as she gave me a smile

"I know Artemis, but i'm just worried she may take this maybe TOO far"

"Nonsense Rebe" she put her gift on the table and sit infront of me and looked at me with faithful eyes "Just because Max's mom left and her father is out in a full time mission dose not mean that Max is gonna take it personal"

"I know, I know. But i just don't want her to get hurt or get in trouble" I gave another deep sigh and smacked my forehead on to the table.

"Rebecca" as she said my name, she put her hands on mines. "Have faith and trust on Max" "She's no longer a little girl"

As she talked, i looked up at her deep green eyes.

"Today, she turned 12, i mean, 13..."

I took a glance at the blond girl, knowing that she must not say out loud the secrets. I was, for once, glad Max wasn't around.

I give a big deep sigh. Then i look back at Artemis and gave her a little smile.

"We trained her, prepared her for this moment to come, we know that we can't keep Max hidden from the world, when they all know about her existence"

"I understand ... But not everyone knows"

I took one more glance at her .. This time, with a smile on my face

"They will ... Soon"

The blond girl looked at me amazed and surprised

"Once the time comes"

I decided to leave her and walk back to my room. But in my mind, the phrase keeps ringing in my head, "When .. The time comes ... You must let her go"


	2. Chapter 2

April 18 8:30 am

"Left turn, 130 degree angle"

We where running in the deep, lovely and peaceful woods, the woods that surrounds my mountain. Im not sure why we live in a mountain, but doesn't matter much, all I know is that I grew up around these woods and inside my mountain.

The wind hit me with all impact, but I didn't mind at all. As Wolf continue to run, the air was carrying a bit of his fur and was playing with my pig tails. My red headlines looked like fire, playing around whit the wind, my aunt Z says that all the time.

Back then, when I was small,I asked my mother why I had redhead lines. My mother didn't now either, she just said I was born with them, which freaked me out, she even said I was born with hair!

I was so connected to my mother, we did a lot of stuff together, we played, we cooked, we baked, it was like, the hours where eternal with her, how much I miss her.

My father was a different story, he showed me how to fight, how to play sports, and even showed me how to ride a motorcycle! He was a good father, but not the best father. He left when my mother left as well. He didn't left off to another planet like my mother did, but he just .. Left. Once my mother was out of sight, he turned his back from me, I was 5, so I didn't understand much.

It started as scales or steps, ect. He first stopped talking to me, then he stopped looking at me, you know, avoiding eye contact, then he just stopped been around me, up till the point in where he left. I see him every now and then, more like 1 or 2 days if he has free time a month, sometimes a year.

But I don't really care, he can suck a d-

"BAM!"

"Ah! What the fudge Wolf?!"

As I sit up, I realized that Wolf was passing a low branch, whenever we have to pass a low branch, I always duck, but I was so focused in my memories that I wasn't paying attention where were we heading.

As I was getting on my feet, Wolf rubbed and pat my arm with his paw. We all know that animals can't talk, so that's why Wolf talks to me with actions, such as right now, he's asking "what happen, you where thinking deep again?"

"Pfft, course not Wolf, why would I?"

But Wolf knew me too good that he knew I was lying.

*sigh* "Yes I was thinking deep again"

He put his head under my hand and sniff my arm, meaning "about your parents ... Again? "

"Wolf, you know my pass and it's in the pass, where in the present now, deal with it" my last words where expressed with a rough but straight tone, but I was too devastated to realize it. So I hopped back on Wolf's back and directed him to proceed. All he did was to tilt a little his head to face me, but then change his mind and went back on running.

* * *

"Mmmm... Mmm... Agh!"

"SMASH"

*sigh*

I decided to sit back and relax .. But I could not relax with Max been out in the world .. Again.

I don't always understand her, but it must be hard to stay inside for 7 years of your life. But we keep and kept her in, for a reason. We don't tell her the reason, cause many questions and sadness with dominate the last part of happiness inside of her.

I got up and clean the broken glass bottles that I threw to the floor. My lab has all the toys, but they may not last any more than 2 weeks cause of me. I should really meditate.

Once I finish throwing the pieces of glass to the trash. I went back to my desk, my head slammed the desk and my eyes sealed shut...

My teleport!

Who are you

I love you

What?!

It's impossible!

My baby, you will soon be in this world

Tell him

Waaahhhhh!

Rebe .. Rebe .. Rebe

"Huh?" My head immediately got up and realize Artemis in front of me

"You ok?"

"Yea, yea, I'm good" "why you here, may I ask"

"Oh, well I wanted to know what u where up too and to discuss of Max"

"Artemis" I rose from my seat and started to walk "I'm afraid I can't help nor do anything about and of Max because I'm not her legal guardian, if you want to, you can discuss this with Zatana cause she and Nightwing are Max legal guardians"

"I know, but you love Max as we'll and you take care of her. Plus, Zatna wants you to join this conversation"

*sigh* ... "Fine, I'll go"

"K, don't take too long"

"I won't"

As she left, I was still confuse about my dream, I've been having these flashes for the pass 3 years, and it all ends with bright lights and a baby's cry. But right now I don't have time to think of this, I gotta go and find a solution about Max and what to do with her once and for all.

* * *

"We have to do something so she doesn't plan on leaving the mountain"

"But what?"

"We gotta think of something before she knows the truth, something to distract her"

"Sending her to the city is not one of our good but the few options we have"

"What if ... No ..."

"What is it Wally?"

"What if ... We bring them to her?"

"What?"

"What I mean, is that we should bring kids around Max age to keep her company and have fun with her, till the conversation with the league"

"That ... Might work!"

"But we all know that Max is the ONLY child in the league, plus, we can't just bring kids from the outside world, they may blow everything up and then, the Light will be after her"

"Right, we need to find a place in where there kids with powers, or kids that have a gift, or just normal kids that are not from this world"

"But where can we get these kids from?"

...

"Rebe"

"What?"

"Your invention!"

"... ! .. No"

"It's our only chance, our only hope"

"What?"

"Remember, 15 years ago, or just 15 months ago, Rebecca build the teleport"

"But the invention was support to teleport people from planet to planet"

"Yes, but instead, it teleported people from dimension to the next!"

"Remember the incident from 4 years ago? We almost lost a member thanks to that invention, and that g- ... You know"

"It's ok Nightwing, besides, my invention is still disable, I haven't finish putting its touches ever since that incident with that guy"

"Rebecca, what matters more? Max, or your pass?"

"... I'll be finish by Tuesday"

"Nightwing?"

"... Fine, anyone that agrees with this idea, agree"

"Agree"

"Agree"

"Yup"

"I accept"

"Artemis?"

"What if .. What if we lose her as well? We almost lost her mother"

"For at least we'll know she will be safe, but if we lose her here, we won't know what will happen"

"... Yes, as long as it will keeps my little angel safe"

"It will. Ok know, since we all agree on this idea, we will have to keep it hidden from Max as a surprise. A surprise gift for her birthday"

"A part from all of us"

* * *

Different Dimension

Category: Mix Worlds

Name: Hybrid Z

Number: 100

April 30 9:39 am (they bout have the same time but different day)

*Todays news blah blah blah*

"Change it please"

"Your not even seen it, your reading you're comic book"

"So? I don't want to see stupid news, we all know that there all lies"

"That's what she said"

*sigh* "Whatever .. Then lower the volume"

"As you say so, dear cousin Gitsu"

"Come on Rachel"

*lowers the volume*

"... Hey Gitsu"

"Yea?"

"When will you get a girl? Your birthday just pass and your know 13"

*sigh* "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, you know that NONE of the girls don't seem to get my attention"

"Then?"

"I will know which is the right girl when I see her"

"Oh ok" *turns back around and keeps watching the t.v*

*Gitsu's mind: if there was one that I could like with just one look*

* * *

Different Dimension

Category: Slick Skills

Name: Ninja N

Number: 250

Area: 1045

April 18 10:26 am

"Hey! What the hell!"

"Ha ha! Beat you!"

"Grrr!" *jumps on him*

*sigh* "momma, why do the twins fight?"

"Because there just as crazy as your father"

"If you insist" *checks the clock* "can I go and train?! Please momma"

"No, your duty is to help you're mother and besides, u already go to school"

"Right ..." *walks to the window*

*mind: wonder if out there, is a girl that doesn't obey her mother*

"Swetty! Come help me and if you finish you can go out and train!"

"Ok!" *mind: but someone out must be training non-stop*

"Come on Sue!"

"Ok mom!"

*mind: I wonder if out there, is a place in where I can train non-stop*

* * *

Different Dimension

Category: Slick Skills

Name: Ninja N

Number: 250

Area: 166

April 18 11:35 am

"Come on, chop chop!"

"Older bro Pete, when can we have fun?"

"After we finish fixing this place younger sister Mitsu"

"Ok!" *carries the little boxes*

"Ok .. Ok .. That one goes a little tilted to the left *walks around* that one to the right, brown not blue, and steady .. Steady .. Perfect"

"Come on brothers and sisters! Mom and dad will be home soon!"

"Chill Pete! It's just a ... Our aunts and uncles coming by!"

"I know! But still, want everything to be .. Perfect!"

"Your crazy brother!"

"Calm down Mai, I know your jealous that my dad loves me more than you"

"Pete .. I was never jealous"

"Oh wait .. Who was jealous of me again?!"

"Me older bro! But I'm over it!"

"Ok younger bro Kito!"

*mind: I just don't know anyone who can do a better job then my siblings ... But the problem is that my siblings can't seem to get everything right and can't always get along .. Wonder if out there are kids that can work just as a perfect team*

* * *

Different Dimension

Category: Slick Skills

Name: Ninja N

Number: 250

Area: 159

April 18 12:55 pm

"Come on everyone!"

"Sister! I don't want to hurry up!"

"Come on little Heather, we have to attend this party"

"But what if there's not kids my age?"

"Their will be, I promise"

"Sis! Help?"

*sigh* "Lock up, net down, ok?"

"Ok, thank you sis!"

"No problem little Damian"

"Older sister! What's this?"

"You put it on your head, and it's jell"

"Oh, ok! Thank you!"

"No problem Hitsu!"

"What about my bow sister, can't tie it!"

"Ok, it's a little few sides, in comes the bridge, and seals the not"

"Thank you sister!"

"Put on your pink bow little Hulu!"

"Sweety, you finish fixing yourself?"

"Yes mother"

"In shorts?"

"Mom, it's a reunion, not a party"

"Ok sweety"

*sigh* *mind: if I can just met some kids, a group of kids around my age, that can understand orders in the first time they are told, and can follow the rules*

* * *

Different Dimension

Category: Slick Skills

Name: Ninja N

Number: 250

Area: 1060

April 18 1:37 pm

"Come on you little brats!"

"Catch us if u can older bro!"

"Grrr!"

"Junior! Calm down and stop chasing them"

"Mom! They stole my pants! It's my only pair!"

"Ok ... KIDS! GIVE YOUR BROTHER'S PANTS BACK! NOW!"

"Ok mom" *hands him his pants*

"Thanks" *grabs his pants and puts them on*

"Why don't you kids go and play outside?"

"Ok mom!"

"Sorry son, you now how busy it is for me to take care of all your brothers and sisters"

"It's ok mom, you know I'm here to help, but for now, I'll be heading to the market, anything you need or want?"

"Yes, go and buy eggs, milk and um.. Bread"

"Ok"

*starts to walk off to the door*

"Watch out, bro passing by"

*opens the door and closes it* few, that was close

*starts to walk, wonder of put there, is a place I can stretch and relax, a place I can go anytime I want. There's no place I know I can hang that's not a small apartment like many of my friends live in. I want peace, but friends in where I can hang with*

* * *

*_Narrator*_

6 different life's, 3 distinct dimension, all combined into one. What will soon happen and what will soon become a lovely life, full of danger, drama and more, is up ahead for all of these kids. 6 kids, each one I with a different sorry, but same story.


End file.
